Heatherflight
Heatherflight (Oké Kahmani) is a dark-striped, brown haired Squirrel Fehu with yellow eyes, small ears and a huge, fluffy tail. His given first name is related to his birthplace, a heather field near the LeafClan camp. He became a Lost Follower because of a broken heart, before he was a warrior, but later gave up on his membership. Appearance Heatherflight is a squirrel Fehu with small ears and a huge tail, which are both light brown with dark brown stripes. His hair is also brown, but has a different color than his animal features. It is short, but with too long strands of hair in the front. His big eyes have a yellow color. Because of his thin and female looking body he is often mistaken for a girl. Also he wears wide clothes, so it is easier to move while climbing onto trees and to fly halfly. Those look indian and are colored in a caramel to brown shade. Personality and Interests Relationships Redstripe The Red Panda Fehu was Heatherflight's first mentor. He got to know him only due the training, but apparently he created a strong affection to his mentor in this time, what ended up in love. He gets extremly jealous whenever Airus is too kind to someone else, showing that he really wants him only for himself. He confessed his love indirectly after a big fight and decided to demand a new mentor, because of his distrust and broken heart. After Airus confessed to him as well, he wanted him to become his mate. Hazelsplash History Before Current First Generation Heather first appears when Airus takes him to visit Matt for the second time. He scares the cat laguz by surprise, for a joke that Airus wanted him to do. In the small house of his mentor, he begins to distrust Matt, saying that he would eat them up if he stays. When he enters the house another day, he sees Matt, kissing Airus and gets extremly mad at once. This goes on a few days, but finally Airus gets to catch Heather alone and asks him about his jealousy. Heather disagrees with everything he says, until Airus begins to molest his apprentice. The squirrel Fehu is willing to sleep with him, thinking that he would return his affection. A few days later, he catches him together with Matt, who were about to do the same. Both, Matt and Heather, get mad at Airus for his lies and begin to hate him. Heather indirectly tells him that he loves him, but instead he goes to a spa with Matt. Because of what Airus had done, Heather begins to ignore him completely and skips training lessons. But since his mentor follows him all the time, it gets difficult for him. From time to time, Heather is missed in the camp more often, what makes Airus suspicious about his clan loyalty. They fight a lot, until the Red Panda Fehu can't take it anymore and wants to know what is Heather's problem. Trivia * Heatherflight is mistaken as a girl very often, due his title, feminine body and acting. * He does not believe in Fading Mirror, nor in Dark Hollow, but is scared to go to hell when he dies. Family Members Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:LeafClan Members Category:Lost Follower Category:LeafClan Warriors Category:Warriors